


The unusual contract

by LawlessStarGirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessStarGirl/pseuds/LawlessStarGirl
Summary: Most wish to rule the world, having each and every human being on their knees before them, praising them as a God. Some allow their greed to control their every aspect, consuming their mind and heart completely. Others wish for a different path. A more simplistic wish that is granted for the lucky few. Those people want something beautiful to bloom; an eternal bond with the one that matters the most to them. Though, will a simple piece of paper be enough to make it last?Not everything is as shallow as it may seem.*Posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad*





	The unusual contract

Thumps and bumps rang through the guests' ears as the vehicle rode down the dirt path. It would be half an hour before they would arrive at the Phantomhive manor, where they would pursue a professional relationship with the owner of the Funtom toy company. 

Phantomhive...

As the name repeated itself inside the young Lady's mind, she could only picture what he would look like. A snooty, older man with a chip on his shoulder that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Honestly, it took little to no creativity to picture a person like that. Most rich men of nobility and/or substantial wealth possessed such a predictable persona. To no surprise, it drained the energy of anyone around them, forcing the poor victim to be just as miserable. 

Still... why did it sound so familiar...?

Upon the carriage's entry into the estate, the girl could only think of one goal... to leave this place far sooner than she had entered it.

__  
With closed eyes, the Earl allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips, inhaling the aroma of the drink before taking a long sip. One that grew longer the moment he heard the screams of the three servants right outside of his window. Presumably, they were still struggling to put Pluto away. Thankfully, it only meant that they wouldn't have the chance to embarrass him during the meeting.  
…Actually... now that he thought of it, he had quite a few inquiries about the event itself.  
Opening his eyes, he shifted them to his butler, who, for a reason unknown to the boy himself, was dusting the nearest windowsill for the third time that morning. Did he really have nothing more to do?

"Sebastian," He called, his voice deep and strict as it should be. "What is this meeting about? Who will I be speaking with this time?" 

Turning to face his Master, the demon was quick to give an answer. "Lord Augustus Lovelace will be arriving soon to request an investment regarding one of his up and coming companies. Which one, I haven't a clue. Oddly enough, it was not specified."

"Ugh..." Fighting back the urge to slump down into the depths of his seat, Ciel groaned in response. He regretted the nights where he didn't have the energy to read through the letters he would receive from associates both old and new. The night that he had accepted Augustus' request certainly had to be one that he was willing to rush through work just to get some sleep. Now, he would have to deal with a potential idiot and the issues that came with him. At least, it would appear as such until the man gifted him with a reason to sic Sebastian out on him.

He planned to get things over with as quickly as he could.


End file.
